


[Fanmix] No One That Gets Me Like You Do

by Luovien (Aeiouna)



Series: Aei's Fanmixes [37]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Fanmix, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29856840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Luovien
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Series: Aei's Fanmixes [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1053338
Kudos: 5





	[Fanmix] No One That Gets Me Like You Do

Yellowcard - **Only One** // Taylor Swift - **willow** // Simple Plan - **I'd Do Anything** // Harry Styles - **Golden** // Nick Carter - **Heart Without A Home (I'll Be Yours)** // Relient K - **Be My Escape** // Ed Sheeran - **Afterglow** // Backstreet Boys - **Safest Place to Hide** // Paramore - **The Only Exception**


End file.
